MikeyMini 07543 (03-02-2008)
7543 (03-02-2008) Date: Sunday, March 2, 2008 Sponsors: G, V, 16 Season 21: 2007 - 2008 Mikey-Mini Year: 2008 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny & The Gophers sing "We Are Different" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't be a Snerd when you sneeze. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Instead of cookies, Cookie Monster recites a poem about galoshes -- or at least he tries. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've Got the 16 Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Let's Stick Together - An elderly Donald and Spike recall some old times in business together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray's lamb, Ovejita, leads him to another secret escuela with the clues of insectos (bugs), un sapo (a frog), y una lupa (a magnifying glass). The school turns out to be the Science and Nature program at the American Museum of Natural History, where kids learn about bugs, amphibians and reptiles. They also learn about camouflage, and go on a safari outside. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men try to go over a very steep hill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|16 TV sets are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sixteen Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for voice, violin, Victrola, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Mexcan Hat Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DIRTY |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up forty steps, but the turtle takes the elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman dogs play "Jack Sprat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly, Zoe, and Elmo are stranded on an island playing the game of "Survivor: Musical Chairs." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish form G and g. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Trees" until a rooster tells him that chickens don't live in trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pigs in Space" (Dearth Nadir): The Swinetrek is invaded by Dearth Nadir, the evil scourge of the galaxy, who hides behind a distinctive hook-nosed mask. Nadir orders his chicken stormtroopers to peck the crew to death. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 16 on quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer demonstrates "short" and "tall". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit and Marlena observe their knees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil, ruler and scissors all cooperate to make the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sixteen pigs form various acrobatic pyramids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melissa and Floyd Pepper have a brief chat about blues, then begin singing "Whenever I Call You Friend." The rest of the Muppets join in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin: kids play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the violin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monty counts 16 flowers by 2's in voiceover. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide